Cartas asesinas
by Supagaru
Summary: Bulma ha sido capturada por intentar jugar con el príncipe de una raza guerrera. Ahora ella, encarcelada, decide mandarle cartas a quien la envió tras las celdas, jurando venganza a él y a todo el ejército de Freezer, recibiendo respuestas de su adversario. ¿Qué dirá cada una de éstas?
1. Carta 1

_Día 20 del mes H. Año 2955._

_Querido príncipe._

_Llevo tiempo aquí, ¿por qué?, no lo sé. Fuiste tú quien me trajo y encerró aquí, en este infierno. Pobre idiota. Creíste ganar, pero no. Ahora estás condenado de por vida, por un tonto juego, que creíste ganar._

_Creíste vencer, pero no, nunca lo harás. Ahora, solo tendrás que esperar. Aunque no creo que sea por mucho tiempo._

_Tranquilo, no será nada como lo que me hiciste a mi y a mi planeta, o como otros que has invadido para saciar tu sed, será peor._

_Espero que puedas dormir esta noche, y despiertes en la mañana, si no es por que..._

_Tu esclava y enemiga,_  
_Bulma, la ''vulgar y estúpida'' mujer humana._

* * *

Buenas noches (o por lo menos aquí). Soy yo, Supagaru, de nuevo. Sé que tenía más historias y las borré, porque me di cuenta de que eran horribles, atróh.

Bueno, he vuelto, con una nueva historia, que consta de cartas que Bulma escribe a Vegeta y viceversa. No sé si en futuro comenzaré con el desarrollo de la historia, si les parece, me comentan e intentaré.

También, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ahora estoy en clases y entraré a actividades extra escolares, así que veré si tengo tiempo. Salgo muy tarde así que se me hace escaso el tiempo, además de que llego y me voy a dormir xD. Aún así, podré escribir, por la noche, claro, porque cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, me llegan las ideas, ¿a quién no?...

Bueno, eso. Espero críticas, ya sean constructivas o destructivas, y comentarios de qué les está pareciendo. Bueno, si es que quieren...

Ah, y también quiero aclarar, esto:  
''Día 20 del mes H''. El mes H es como el mes que se usa en toda la galaxia y que consta de 45 días terrestres. Sería como el quinto mes del el año.  
''Año 2955''. Al igual que el mes, es una forma de ver los años que se utiliza en toda la galaxia. Consta de 24 meses, que estos, en orden son: X, U, V, M, H, A, I, O, K, F, G, P, L, J, Q, D, Y, R, B, W, T, C, Z, S. El año equivalente del calendario de dragon ball z sería 755.

Todo esto me lo inventé yo, claro. No tiene ningún orden específico, todo me lo inventé. Pero en futuro, si le otorgo un desarrollo a la historia, explicaría todo.

Ahora sí, eso es todo. Saludos, y que les vaya bien.

**Supagaru, 29-03-2015. 0:07.**

(por si se preguntan por qué lo pongo, es para ver cuánto me demoro...)


	2. Carta 2

_Día 26 del mes H. Año 2955._

_Querida ''vulgar y estúpida'' mujer humana._

_Espero que estes disfrutando tu estadía, me esmeré mucho en hacerla tan perfecta como lo es. ¿No lo crees?, es bella y apta para alguien de tu nivel._

_He ganado, y no lo dudes. Tu eres quien ha perdido._

_¿Yo, condenado?, ¡pero que broma tan grande!, hilarante. ¿Qué puede hacerme una basura de un nivel tan bajo, como tú?_

_¿Crees que me queda poco tiempo?, creo que te estas confundiendo de persona, o al parecer, te estas escribiendo cartas a ti misma._

_¡Oh, tranquila, piedad!, por favor, no me hagas nada, soy muy inferior a ti._

_Pff._

_Mi sed no está saciada, y lo que he hecho ha sido por mera obligación. Aunque tampoco podría decir que no me ha gustado para nada. Al contrario. Es la mejor sensación que he tenido._

_Y, claro que pude dormir esta noche, profundamente, como todas las otras, y con bellos sueños de purgas. Qué placer. Desperté completo, por si o te has dado cuenta. Y será así, hasta más allá del fin de tus días. No como tú._

_Teme humana, teme, porque tú no eres nada especial, y no tendremos consideración contigo._

_El mejor asesino,  
Príncipe Vegeta._

* * *

Se que en la carta anterior fue más parloteo después que carta. Lo siento. No lo repetiré.

Por otra parte, gracias por los comentarios, los responderé... ¡ahora!

Luis Carlos: ¡Pronto verás más! y los borré porque los encontraba aburridos, con mal desarrollo y pésimamente redactados, dentro de muuuuuucho tiempo quizás los edite.

johaaceve: Muchas gracias, ya comencé la historia, pero por ahora seguirán siendo cartas...

**Supagaru, 29-03-2015. 23:35. **

(oh, los subí el mismo día...)


	3. Carta 3

_Día 32 del mes H. Año 2955._

_Querido ''mejor asesino'':_

_Supongo que sabes quien soy. Claro, ¿quién más te enviaría cartas?, nadie, por que nadie te adora, ni quiere como tanto lo presumes._

_Por si tu cerebro tan prehistórico no ha trabajado, y aún no sabes quién soy, te lo diré. Sí, exacto, ahora te diste cuenta, tu mejor y gran amiga, la encarcelada. _

_Gracias por semejante lugar, le decoración es muy bella. Me encanta el gris de las paredes y los espacios entre las barras de metal tan decorativas que hay como ventana y puerta. Y claro, me encanta la vista que hay tras ellas. Esas bellas criaturas tan artísticas. _

_Sí, es muy apto para mi nivel, porque nadie puede gozar de semejantes comodidades como lo hago yo. Los paisajes tan recreativos que veo todos los días, a cada hora pasar por mi ventana, me inspiran a hacer lo que hago, que claro, no te incumbe. La cama, ¡oh, es tan cómoda!, es como volar por el cielo, sobre una nube. Es tan blanda._

_Oh, señor, perdóneme, creo que me confundí de persona, le envié la carta a alguien quien no era. Porque usted no es el príncipe a quien yo le escribía, si no, un descerebrado mono que no sabe hacer nada mejor que matar. _

_¿O no?_

_Bulma._

* * *

Buenas noches. Espero que les agrade esta carta. Y perdón por la demora, tuve exámenes toda la semana y hoy no lo subí más temprano porque soy muuuy floja y distraída.  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad, ¡me siento tan emocionada! Gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos, me hacen feliz. Por otro lado, responderé algunos reviews.

Luis Carlos: Vegeta es alguien despiadado, así que básica y obviamente dice las cosas así para hacer sentir mal a Bulma. Y viceversa. Por otra parte, la otra vez (osea hace meses xD) estaba leyendo tu fic, pero me perdí y no sé donde quedé, y no he tenido tiempo para leer más fics. Últimamente me están llenando de pruebas.

**Supagaru, 03-04-2015. 22:42.**


	4. Carta 4

_Día 40 del mes H. Año 2955._

_Estimada humana:_

_Lo siento por mi lentitud y demora para escribirte. Es que como tu dices, mi cerebro prehistórico no ha trabajado, por tus tan tenebrosas amenazas, que no me han permitido dormir y que han causado mis desvelos. _

_Oh, ¡Dios! No te imaginas las pesadillas que he tenido desde que me has dicho lo anterior. Tengo taaanto miedo._

_¡Así que eras tú, mujer extraña!, nunca lo pensé, porque de tantos humanos que vi, podría ser cualquiera. Pero... ¡Oh, es cierto!, no quedan más vivos. TÚ eres la única. Me pregunto que raza tan poderosa los habrá matado..._

_Me alegro de que te haya gustado la decoración, me encargué de poner a tu disposición a los más finos extraterrestres con capacidades artísticas. _

_Increíble, a mi igual me gusta volar por los cielos y posarme sobre las nubes, si no fuera porque tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en esas nubes para matar, lo disfrutaría menos._

_No, me parece que sí te equivocaste, pero no en su totalidad, soy yo ese apuesto príncipe del que hablas. Y creo que me confundes con mi compañero, Kakarotto. Él es un descerebrado mono que no sabe hacer nada mejor que matar._

_Por cierto, me preguntaba, ¿cómo es la vida tras las celdas?, por lo que me he enterado, solo tienes una jira para poder hacer lo que desees. Mmm, me pregunto en qué lo gastarás. _

_Por lo que veo es en algo importante, porque escribirle a un príncipe de rango tan alto como el mío es algo difícil. Además, ¿gastas toda tu jira en eso?, veo que lo de ser ''la científica más importante del planeta, y la más inteligente del universo'' es solamente parloteo, demoras mucho en pensar y escribir, sucia escoria. _

_Hasta pronto._

_El mejor príncipe que jamás hayas observado,_

_Vegeta._

* * *

Buenas noches. Les traigo una nueva carta, esta vez, de parte de Vegeta. Espero que les guste.

Antes de irme, quiero aclarar algo. Cuando vegeta dice «_...__ por lo que me he enterado, solo tienes una jira..._», jira hace referencia y equivalencia a una hora y media terrestre. Además de que los días están compuestos por 15 jiras.

Por cierto, quiero agradecer los comentarios, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias!

Y como siempre, responderé y agradeceré a Luis Carlos, que siempre me deja un comentario. ¿Qué hicieron para estar presos?, bueno, primero que nada, sólamente Bulma está presa; Vegeta sigue trabajando para Freezer, junto a Radditz, Nappa y Kakarotto. Y eso se verá pronto.

**Supagaru, 05-04-2015. 22:58.**


	5. Carta 5

_Día __5 __del mes __A__. Año 2955._

_Estimado príncipe:_

_Veo que has puesto a trabajar tus neuronas. Has aprendido a escribir mejor y a incluir más cosas en un texto, porque me he fijado de que has comenzado a alargar tus cartas. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte por tu lentitud, sé que es algo normal en gente como tú._

_Tu sarcasmo es tan anticuado. No me ha causado ni una pizca de gracia. _

_Veo también que al fin de todo pudiste adivinar quien era. Oh claro que sí, la única humana que sigue viva en su propio planeta. ¡Por lo menos yo sí estoy y vivo en mi planeta!, quizás como prisionera, pero aún así, sigo perteneciendo a él._

_Me sacas en cara de que soy la única humana sobreviviente, cuando tu y solamente tres compañeros se mantienen vivos, pero cautivos y a las órdenes de un ser superior al que pretenden destruir con tontas leyendas contadas por sus ancestros que han permanecido en el tiempo como lo que son. Historias. Nada más._

_¿Raza poderosa?, ¡jajaja!, es lo más gracioso que he leído a lo largo de mi vida. Raza poderosa. Já. Se proclaman a si mismos los guerreros más fuertes, cuando Freezer con solamente mirarlos puede destruir su planeta. ¡Y ni hablar de lo que se cuenta sobre su padre y hermano!_

_¿Kakarotto?, mmm, no creo, porque si Kakarotto es el sujeto con cabello hacia arriba y en forma de flama, podrías decir que estoy equivocada. Aunque no es que él no sea un estúpido simio, porque por lo que he visto, toda su raza es igual de descerebrada._

_Mi vida tras las celdas ha sido mejor que todo lo que llevas vivido. Sí, tengo solo una jira. Pero me es suficiente para utilizar cinco inos de mi valioso tiempo para escribir una carta como esta. Probablemente no lo creas, no me sorprende. Tu demoras muchos más, creo que diez menos que una jira. _

_Sí, la ''científica más importante del planeta, y la más inteligente del universo'' se gasta su valioso tiempo en escribirle al ''poderoso e imparable príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo, los saiyajines''._

_Vegeta, querido, por favor, utiliza el cerebro, que para algo Kami te lo otorgó, no para que lo dejaras tirado en el primer planeta donde caigas. Hazme caso, es por tu bien._

_La mujer más bella,_

_Bulma._

* * *

Buenas noches. Lo siento por la demora, pero tuve demasiadas evaluaciones, y aún me faltan más.

Por otro lado, sigo y sigo creando términos. Necesito hacerlo, me hace sentir más creativa. Bueno, a esto, ino equivale a minutos terrestres, totalmente iguales.

A todos los reviews, la historia se dará de a poco. Pronto comenzaré con el desarrollo, sin cartas, de la historia. Tranquilos.

Hasta pronto.

**Supagaru, 09-04-2015. 23:49.**


	6. Carta 6

_Día 18 del mes A. Año 2955._

_Estimada terrícola:_

_Siento la demora. Pero como dices, no tengo que lamentarlo, así que no tomes en cuenta esto. Es solamente para alargar la carta. Ja, ja._

_Mi sarcasmo será anticuado, pero por lo menos es inteligente. No como el tuyo._

_Y si estás en tu planeta es por una razón. Para morir, o ser esclava. Freezer no te dejará por mucho tiempo ahí y sin utilidad. O quizás sí, porque eres tán inútil que ni para fregar y limpiar la nave servirías._

_Las leyendas de mi planeta no te incumben. Y si como tú dices, solamente son historias, por lo menos en mi planeta teníamos creencias que podían asegurarse. No conoces absolutamente nada de mi planeta y nunca estuviste ahí, así que no podrías decir nada acerca de cómo y quién contaba las historias. Menos su origen y de qué trataban._

_Nos mantenemos a las órdenes de Freezer, sí, pero haciendo lo que nos gusta. Matar. No como tú, que lo único que haces es escribirme tontas cartas, pareciera que te enamoraste de mi, tanto que me diriges tu atención._

_Esos valiosos diez inos que gastas en escribirme perfectamente los podrías utilizar en otra cosa, como, ¿pensar en tus venganzas tan aterradoras con las que siempre me amenazas?_

_No sé que demonios es un Kami, probablemente sea algo que tu raza primitiva creó. Y si me otorgó cerebro, debe haberme dado uno humano, porque si lo dejé ''tirado en el primer planeta donde caí'' es porque me era inútil. No necesitaba un cerebro humano, porque con uno saiyajin como el que tengo actualmente, tan estratega e inteligente; me basta._

_El ''poderoso e imparable príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo'',_

_Vegeta._

* * *

Buenas noches. Al igual que en la carta, lamento la demora (no fue intencional xD). He estado muy ocupada con muchas pruebas, trabajos, informes y más cosas en las que tengo que continuar, además de que todos los fines de semana o he viajado o alguien a venido a mi casa.

Por fin, les dejo la siguiente carta, una de las últimas y no porque vaya a terminar la historia, no, no.

**Supagaru, 08-05-2015. 23:54.**


	7. Carta 7

_Día 20 del mes A. Año 2955._

_Estimada terrícola:_

_Sí, quizás te sorprenda que te envíe tan pronto otra carta sin siquiera haber recibido respuesta. No es que esté desesperado, pero tengo noticias, que quizás te intersen._

_Es algo impresionante y que quizás no creas, pero, corre el rumor por toda la galaxia de que Freezer liberará a todos los prisioneros que hay en sus respectivos planetas. Si estás en tu planeta podrás ser libre y no vivirás bajo el mando de Freezer, no tendrás obligaciones y volverás a tu antigua vida. Pero sólo si estás en tu planeta nativo. Y tú estás en el tuyo, así que... Así es, serás libre._

_¡Mentira, humana!, Freezer nunca haría eso. El no es idiota, y si te lo creíste, es por que tú si lo eres._

_Por otro lado y a lo que va la carta, quería decirte, mi querida humana, que pronto iré a tu preciado planeta. Simplemente eso. No te contaré nada de lo que haré, porque será sorpresa. _

_Sólo te diré... 9 días._

_Buenas noches._

_Vegeta._

* * *

Lo siento de verdad, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer... pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré actualizar, creo yo, pero aún me falta escribir harto porque me quedo en blanco. Otra cosa, esta carta es como lo contrario a lo que publico, se supone que llego rápido, y yo me demoré un mes en actualizar XD muajaja.

**Supagaru, 10-06-2015. 0:37.**


End file.
